Chibi Lolita
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: A violent 1st grader named Yuu Kanda gets a preschool buddy with bullying problems. YULLEN! Birthday Oneshot for Koru Da Fern Princess Based on the later chapters of DGM with the Order moving and all.. Not any real spoilers at all..
1. Chibi Lolita

_A/N: Whoo-hoo! I know you all missed my stories dearly, and I'm in the process of writing a new one... Which I promise to finish before i post any of it, in order to not leave you all hanging... Dx  
Anyhow, this isn't about me (That's tomorrow) This is a birthday present for Koru-chan! For today is her birthday! Everyone go wish Koru Da Fern Princess a big ol' whopping happy birthday~ (Feel free to wish it to me tomorrow lol)_

**Disclaimer: If Kanda is wearing a shirt then he isn't mine... -sigh-**

Yuu Kanda gripped his crayon tightly, pushing rather hard as he drew a random scene with no meaning. A rather sloppy drawing of a pond surrounded by trees emerged, though it was drawn all in black, so much was left to the imagination. Simple and concise, just as Yuu Kanda is.

"Awww, Yuu! What a pretty drawing!" Cooed his 1st grade teacher, "May I show the class?"

"Fuck no. And don't call me by my name."

"Yuu! Time out chair for that kind of potty-mouth young man." Her delicate mouth pulled into a frown, pointing to the gaudily colored stool labeled 'Time Out Chair' as though the 1st graders could read well enough to know that.

Kanda stomped over to the stool and plopped himself down on it with an angry aura emanating from him.

"Alright children, gather up in the circle for an announcement!" The pretty young teacher called. The children scampered over into the indigo semi-circle, and plopped their little bottoms down on the edge of the semi-circle. "As you all know, the preschool children need helpers twice a week to watch over them, and teach them simple things like letters and numbers if they want to learn. Now I have offered you guys up to have your own preschool buddy, so then you can teach them all they need to know for kindergarten and 1st grade. Who thinks this sounds like fun?" all the little hands in the room popped up except for Kanda's, he was still sulking in the timeout corner. "That's great, now today there isn't enough time to play with them, but we will go down to let you choose your buddy. Now everyone line up at the door and Lavi will be the line leader!" She turned to Kanda in the corner and beckoned him towards her. He popped up and trudged rebelliously towards her, "Yuu, would you like to tell me what you did wrong?" She asked, looking at him in what was supposed to be a stern expression but really looked more like she was confused.

"I said a naughty word…" he mumbled into the floor, his young pride easily wounded

"Good boy, now don't use that word anymore, please. Now come on and let's get everyone a little preschool buddy!" Grins broke out across the young faces as the bounced in excitement.

Their teacher opened the door to the preschool section, revealing numerous young children playing with various toys around the room. "Okay everyone, now choose a buddy and stick with them! No fighting and everyone needs a buddy!" She said with a pointed look towards Kanda.

The bubbly boy named Lavi, who considered himself Kanda's best friend cried "Come on Yuu-chan, let's find you a buddy!" Lavi himself already having a small child latched to his side, a pretty young girl who was called Lenalee. Her bright eyes watched Kanda with a reserved fascination.

"Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit." Kanda growled, causing Lenalee to gasp with wide eyes at his use of 'potty-mouth', Lavi ruffled her hair to reassure her that Kanda meant no harm. "I don't need your help to find a buddy." And so Kanda set off with a scowl.

Five minutes later, the preschool teacher called out "Is there anyone left without a buddy?" a child, smaller than the rest, with cute cubby cheeks, and a pale complexion toddled over with his hand in the air,

"I don't have a partner ma'am." The small child looked up adorably, his grey eyes alive with natural happiness, one eye and cheek were marred by a strange scar, and his locks were as white as any snow drift. Kanda's eyes widened, then narrowed into a vicious scowl

"No, I'm NOT having THAT as my buddy." Kanda growled, "I'm not even sure of what its gender is."

"Yuu!" The outraged cry of his teacher fell upon deaf ears as the pony-tailed youth stuck up his nose at the preschooler. The preschooler dressed in a lacy dress, that was also clearly just an effeminate little boy, turned his tear filled eyes to his teacher,

"Ma'am? I am a boy aren't I?" His lower lip trembled

"Of course you are honey, you're the cutest little boy I have ever seen!" his teacher cooed, pinching one of his chubby cheeks gently, "Now Yuu here will be your new buddy, he's a little rough around the edges, but you're the only one who I think is mature enough to handle him, okay Allen?" The white-haired boy nodded enthusiastically, the ruffles on his dress bouncing as he spun to face the taller, slimmer, long haired Japanese boy,

"Hello, my name is Allen, may I ask your's?" He beamed his adorable innocent smile at the elder, who glared in return.

"Shut the hell up Moyashi." Kanda snapped, fingering the plastic sword strapped to his hip.

"Yuu-chan! Is this your buddy?" Lavi giggled, skipping over holding a grinning Lenalee's hand. "Awwww, he's so cute! What's your name little guy?"

"My name is Allen Walker, what's your name?" He asked politely grinning at the red-haired eye-patched boy with a grin on his face

"Why me? I'm Lavi, and I'm sure you know Lenalee here." Lenalee took this moment to smile shyly at Allen then tug on Lavi's sleeve, signaling him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Allen doesn't have any friends, no one wants to talk to him, because his father dresses him in girl's clothing, and he looks so odd…" Lenalee whispered, an awkward blush stained her young face as she averted her eyes from Allen's

"Stupid Moyashi, come on, I'm supposed to teach you something."

"What's a Moyashi?" Lavi piped up, asking everyone's unvoiced question

"A bean sprout." Kanda smirked

"Oh!" Lavi laughed, "Because he's tiny and his hair is white! I get it!" His body shook with suppressed laughter. Allen pouted dramatically, and shook his head angrily

"My name is Allen! Not Moyashi! And you never told me what your name is…" Allen tilted his head signaling someone to inform him of the foul tempered foreign boy's name

"His name is Yuu Kanda, if you want to die, or have some sort of authority over him, you call him Yuu, everyone else gets to call him Kanda." Lavi affirmed, Allen nodded solemnly and turned to the three others

"Well, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, I hope we can all be friends forever." And Allen sealed his hope with a broad smile

As time passed, and more visiting was done between 1st graders and their preschool buddies, Kanda and Lavi grew to learn better what the situation between Allen and his fellow preschoolers was. He was ostracized by most, and those he wasn't ignored by he was bullied by. They found this out best when the preschool day was lengthened an hour at the end of the first semester, signaling that the children were now old enough to stay for lunch at school and have a recess.

Allen and Lenalee had latched together and were now inseparable at best, so they sat together at lunch drinking from their little apple juice boxes and eating their little sandwiches. Recess though, was a different matter. It was a matter of principle that girls never played with boys at recess. It was instant social death to disobey this rule, and so Lenalee regretfully left Allen alone every recess.

Kanda only learned this by chance, since one day, when he and Lavi were racing to the top of the monkey bars, he heard a small shriek.

"Stoppit please!" Allen's distinctive voice cried out, his British accent making it impossible to not know it was him. Another small cry followed the previous. Kanda froze in his race, and hopped down to the ground and stealthily took off towards the commotion.

Three older boys, maybe old enough to be second graders, had crowded around Allen and were kicking at him whenever he tried to get up.

"This is the reason why boys don't wear dresses!" The biggest smirked, "It turns them into sissies!" His friends laughed and a fresh bout of 'let's all kick Allen' ensued.

Somehow in the middle of the fray Allen's wide eyes locked onto Kanda,

"K-Kanda!" he cried out as a large boot met him square in the ribs. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he looked so utterly sad and defenseless Kanda decided to do something he wanted to do for once.

"Stop." He growled, his very presence threatening even to older children.

"Oh ho," the biggest again smirked, "Look at the little boy here to save his little girlfriend." Kanda's scowl deepened.

"You ready to die then?" and the option of a violence free scenario had never really been there. So they fought… Brutally. And naturally, Kanda won.

The three boys scurried off, leaving Kanda with a split lip and a teary-eyed Allen for his troubles. Kanda turned and looked down at Allen's tiny abused body.

"Oi, Moyashi, are you okay?" Allen let out a pitiful sniffle

"Boys don't cry." He stated, as though this would prove that he wasn't crying to the older boy. Kanda let out a resigned sigh before offering his hand to the younger. Allen's eyes widened, but then clasped the bigger hand in his own tiny one, and was pulled to his feet and grasped in a rough embarrassed hug. Just as suddenly as it began the hug was over and Kanda, blushing, was looking at Allen to see if any serious injury had occurred. "I'm okay." The tiny boy smiled, looking up at Kanda, then his small face turned serious. "Thank you for saving me Kanda." Then Allen stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Kanda sweetly on the cheek. "Will you marry me when we grow up?" Allen asked, his eyes full of childhood innocence. Kanda averted his eyes embarrassedly

"Tch…" But his hand grabbed Allen's and led Allen back to the preschool as the end of recess bell rang.

_tee hee, chibi fluff~ I tried to make this end as 12 years later, but it sounded so rushed and awkward... I couldn't give THAT to Koru-chan xD  
Anyhow Koru-chan, happy birthday and hope you like this =D_


	2. Keep your hands to yourself

**Yullen Week!!**

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday!  
Starting **June 1st**and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on **June 6th**!  
For more information check in regularly to the **Yullen Pride Forums**~  
Or, you can **PM me  
**or **Kimi-chanchan**  
Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile;  
Or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters!  
Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D  
Now fly with this wonderous news and spread the word people!!  
Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

**FINALIZED YULLEN THEMES**

**June 1:** Misunderstanding  
**June 2:** Prank  
**June 3:** Date  
**June 4:** Games  
**June 5:** Doll  
**June 6:** Night Out

**A/N: **_So many people asked for this... Though I feel as though this is repetitious, redundant, trite, and many other things... But it's here... So enjoy~  
This is an unrelated oneshot_

**Disclaimer: **_I am a ninja not an author; this is exhibited by the fact that this story is a failure to its self and others... _

"Stupid science department, can't they move their own damn stuff?" Kanda grunted as he heaved up yet another massive box filled with various concoctions

"But they're wimpy nerds!" Lavi joked, playfully elbowing Johnny in the ribs; Johnny in turn stumbled violently away, knocking into Allen who was walking by with his own large box of potions and scientific instruments.

"Ah!" He squawked as the box tipped over before he could react. Its contents shattered all over the three male exorcists; Johnny having fallen under a nearby table. A suspicious purple mist enveloped the three men; when it dispersed it left three boys who looked no older than seven years of age.

"What the fucking hell Moyashi?!" Kanda shrieked, his voice having gone up an octave; Lavi and Allen stood there in a stunned shock.

"Hell Moyashi;" Lavi grinned, "You're shorter than before!" Allen pouted adorably, his normal pout being enhanced by the fact that he now looked no older than five. "I guess you've always been a shorty Moyashi!"

"Is everything okay in here I heard a—" Lenalee was cut off as she dropped her box of potions on the floor in shock; where unfortunately the contents of one bottle leaked onto Allen. Not even a second later his hair had grown down his small back, only stopping once it hit the top of his butt. A wayward giggle came from the hallway and Komui appeared tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Look at them Lenalee-chan! The potions worked!"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee cried in outrage, "Change them back!"

"Well I can't..." Komui deadpanned, causing looks of utter horror to show on all three of the chibi-ified faces, "The chibi potions will wear off after... One week? Maybe two, who can really say..., the hair growth potion, I hadn't even finished that so frankly I'm shocked it did anything at all."

"Komui you bastard; you're saying I have to stay like this for two weeks!?" Kanda roared, his clothing dropping off of him due to his now much smaller size. Lavi had just shed his pants and was running around in his uniform top which now doubled as a dress of sorts. Allen simply stood there; his thumb had unconsciously worked its way into his mouth and his clothes had mostly fallen off of him.

"Lenalee-chan! Do find these little cuties some clothes that fit them will you?" Komui sang as he darted away before the smaller, but just as angry Kanda could find some way to lift Myugen with his tiny body. Lenalee let out an exasperated sigh

"Come on you three..." she muttered, grabbing Allen's hand when the youngest didn't follow immediately.

A trip around headquarters had provided outfits for Lavi and Kanda courtesy of Bookman; but nothing had turned up that would fit tiny Allen. Allen's small legs had gotten tired from walking around all of headquarters so after a few sniffles Lenalee had hoisted him up to sit on her shoulders where he happily toyed with her hair.

While Lavi and Kanda had retained their normal minds, though they had a few childish urges; Allen hadn't spoken at all, and simply expressed himself through smiles, pouting, and tears. Lavi was beginning to wonder if somehow the youngest boy's mind had been damaged by the potion when Allen cried out

"TIMCANPY!" as the golem flew by, the golem looked at Allen in surprise before chomping down on the white-haired boy's ear. "Ow! Stoppit Tim that bloody hurts!" The boy's voice sounded so oddly small and innocent that everyone nearby froze for a brief moment; Kanda covered up the embarrassment his child form was more prone to with a simple

"Jeez Moyashi, you sound like a fucking girl..." Tears formed in huge gray eyes

"Don't pick on me BaKanda!" Allen's childish voice came out as a whine

"Then don't be so fucking annoying." Kanda retorted

"Ah! I know!" Lenalee butted in, and dragged the three boys to her room where Kanda and Lavi were sat on her bed and told to watch Allen who in turn claimed he was fine without watching.

Lenalee disappeared behind a closed door leaving the three boys alone.

"So Yuu-chan, when are you gunna jump the poor boy? We all know you want to." Lavi smirked, having blurted out a secret he'd figured out about his best friend months ago. To his distain a pink blush stained Kanda's chubbier than normal cheeks.

"Che. As if." Kanda muttered as he watched Allen playing with his now very long hair out of the corner of his eyes.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi crowed, "Want me to tie your hair up for you?" a brief frown crossed Allen's extremely childish features

"I-I guess..." he stuttered as he happily fingered his hair. Kanda felt an unnatural tightness in his borrowed pants that shouldn't have been there. Lavi snatched several ribbons off of Lenalee's nightstand

"Yuu-chan come help!" He giggled, "Let's play with Moyashi's hair!" Allen blushed darkly which made Kanda feel much to hot. Kanda awkwardly crawled over to the window and opened it. "Kyaa~ look how cute he is Yuu-chan!" Kanda reflexively turned and saw Allen with his hair up in pigtails tied with pink ribbons, with his exorcist clothing mostly off of him and Lavi pinning Allen's arms to his sides as a blush stained the younger's cheeks. Kanda blushed again and whirled away to face out the window.

"FOUND IT!" Lenalee cried and moments later erupted from the closet with a tiny sky blue dress in her arms, "It's what I was wearing when they brought me here! Since Allen is so skinny it should fit him. Put your arms in the air Allen." She smiled tenderly at the tiny boy who obediently lifted his arms for her to take off his shirt. With his clothing all gone it was revealed to everyone in the room that Allen's ribs could easily be seen and his body had none of the normal chubbiness a five year old should have. In order to give the poor boy some sense of modesty Lenalee then thrust the dress over the small boy's head, "There you are Allen, all dressed!" Allen threw her a happy smile. "Lavi, Bookman said he wanted you to report to him once we were done finding you all clothes, so scoot along; Kanda I need to go help Nii-san again, so can you keep an eye on Allen please? Thank you?" Lenalee called, as she ran out the door. As Lavi left, he made a kissing motion to Kanda from behind Allen's back. Once alone Allen spoke up softly

"Umm, Kanda? I have something... to tell... you..." He looked about nervously; "I ummm... I like you! Very much!" Allen blushed and looked away, not wanting to see rejection from the elder. His chin was shoved upwards roughly, and his eyes met Kanda's midnight blue ones.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda grouched, and then kissed the younger; a soft innocent kiss that still left the British boy longing for more. As Allen opened his eyes he noticed something

"I... Am naked..." He stated, looking severely confused, as he looked up Kanda was also naked and confused. And not a chibi anymore. "Hey! We're big again!"

"Maybe I am... But you Moyashi?" Kanda smirked, eyeing the smaller boy hungrily.

"I'm not little!" Allen cried before being silenced by a heated kiss from the elder, who's hands roamed downward until they groped the younger boy's ass. "HEY! Keep your hands to yourself!" Allen shrieked, though he didn't mean a word

**A/N: **_Childhood lesson #1: Keep your hands to yourself xD it seemed so very appropriate for the end of this failure of a oneshot... Since adults always say it when there is hitting, but Allen uses it for a much -ehem- different purpose...  
Ya... I'm not very good at the... SMUTTTTTTT... So that's why I not so stealthily gloss over it all the time... in case your wondering though you're probably not. RAMBLE DONE! Dedicated toooo... My lovely friends on here who love my reviews~_


End file.
